


Their Fire

by ScarletDeva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kind of a fix-it, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDeva/pseuds/ScarletDeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end, Lee Adama learns to believe just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Fire

Great love stories all have one thing in common.

Fire.

It can begin differently. Some burst into an uncontrollable tempest. Some kindle slowly in the fertile ground of friendship.

This fire started with a single spark.

The spark they felt at that first innocent touch, introduced by her fiancé, his brother, bound to be family, and then zap. There it was.

The spark slowly grew, fed by her no holds barred grin, his solemn eyes, the songs she belted off-key when really drunk, the stories he told in a quiet voice, and the crazy jokes they shared that no one else got.

And the flying.

Vipers twining around each other like one being with one heart beating a steady tattoo that only they heard and obeyed out in the darkness, stillness of endless space.

The fire was undamaged, unassuaged, not by the sex, not the frenetic love-making they masked with rage and certainly not by the relations they attempted with others.

It burnt silently between them and around them, burnt at full throttle, licking their skins with a sandpaper tongue.

And now they stood at the end of one world, the beginning of another. They weren’t touching. They didn’t need to be to sustain the fire. It had long learned to feed off the tormented looks, the hitched breaths and it crackled quietly around them as he announced his plans to explore this planet and she announced her goodbye.

And then she was gone.

The fire remained.

He reached out before he could stop himself, almost as if he could teach the fire, grab it and hold it. …and then he did.

With a yelp, he pulled back his hand, looking at his reddened, stinging fingers with shock and growing wonder.

If anyone was ever going to be able to convince an Adama, a man from a family of atheists and pragmatics, a family that lived by its own moral code and only believed in ephemeral things like duty and loyalty, but certainly not in Zeus or Aphrodite and of course not the one god… If anyone was ever going to be able to convince him to even consider that there was something out there, maybe the gods, maybe something that didn’t even have a name, and it existed, watched over them…. It would have to be Kara Thrace.

It could only ever be Kara Thrace.

He carried the fire like an invisible aura around him as he ran back to the encampment. If the fire was real then maybe there was hope.


End file.
